Aluminum is a metal that may have several desirable properties; for example, aluminum can be a soft, durable, lightweight, ductile, and/or malleable metal. Aluminum also typically is non-magnetic and non-sparking, but aluminum powder can be highly explosive when introduced to water, and, therefore, may be used as rocket fuel. Aluminum also is generally insoluble in alcohol, though it can be soluble in water in certain forms. Aluminum also has a density that is about one-third the density of steel. Aluminum also is generally corrosion resistant, due at least in part to the thin surface layer of aluminum oxide that may form when exposed to air, which effectively reduces or prevents further oxidation. Aluminum composites, however, are known to suffer from corrosion due to galvanic reaction(s) between dissimilar materials.
A number of metal-carbon materials have been made by various processes. The processes, however, typically are batch processes. The batch processes generally may not be adjusted during operation to tune or impart one or more properties to the resulting metal-carbon material. Moreover, the batch processes are typically incapable of producing metal-carbon materials that are consistent from batch-to-batch. The metal-carbon materials produced by batch processes, therefore, may have one or more properties that can be improved.
There remains a need for methods of producing metal-carbon materials having one or more improved properties, including methods of continuously producing metal-carbon materials. The one or more improved properties of the metal-carbon materials may include improved electrical conductivity, improved thermal conductivity, at least one improved mechanical property, or a combination thereof. There also remains a need for producing metal-carbon materials that take advantage of one or more of the properties of aluminum.